


Commute to Her

by EnidZsasz



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Rey/ Ben Solo - Freeform, Reylo - Freeform, filthy goddless hand touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 02:57:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnidZsasz/pseuds/EnidZsasz
Summary: (One Shot) Ben Solo can't stand cars, preferring the commute to and from work in a thankless law firm. He looks forward to a fellow commuter who gets on on the next stop from his. She in a way has become his obsession, and thus he can't really make himself talk to her.





	Commute to Her

Ben watched as she got on the subway, he stood up allowing her to brush by him with a smile of thanks. She moved the pastry box on her lap around so it was settled nicely over her wonderfully muscled legs. Did she work out, he could imagine her lean body in the low morning light of his apartment yoga mat below her as she moved and twisted her body. She smiled up at him and popped open the box before grabbing out a cupcake and held it out to him. "Want a cupcake?" she asked him and he froze at how to act. 

"Sure." he stated and took the confection with her bright smile. He ate it in almost two bites, blinking at the paper encasing it. There were no bins for garbage on the subway. 

"Its rice paper, you can eat it!" He nibbled at it and found it was indeed edible. 

"Th-thanks." he stated and licked his lips as she grinned up at him. "Delicious..." he mumbled. 

"Chocolate raspberry." she explained. "I hope to get a job in a bakery." she explained a little.He stayed silent smiling and humming to herself. He wanted more then anything to continue talking to her. Ask her about the job, ask her why, he wanted it all. He made a noise and a few people gave her and him odd looks as the car swayed, and then slowed to a stop. "See you tomorrow! Oh, I'm Rey!" she told him and fumbled a bit with the box before holding her hand out as she stood. He took it and shook it once as she gave him an expectant look. 

"Ben." he said as she left. She waved as the car started out again to the next stop, his stop. He mindlessly trudged to his law firm and settled down into his office. While his body did the main work his mind was more then just a little occupied. There was a meeting to decide how to move on with a ten year running case of inheritance of a family where the children were fighting over the remains of the fortune spending thousands if not over a million dollars to get at it.

_His mind decided to take a lovely trip into his apartment's completely unused, say for the microwave, kitchen. Rey was wearing only an apron as she cooked. Spooning cookie batter into a pan as he watched. She hummed a song that way playing in the background, he came around the counter and put an arm around her waist. "Hey." she said and leaned back into him, then rose on her tip toes to pant a kiss on the side of his chin. He bent down and kissed the top of her head._

_"Why are you naked?" he asked her, and she huffed at him, putting the sheet of cookies into the oven._

_"Why aren't you naked?" she called back and turned in his arms hooking her arms around his neck and pulling him down into a hot kiss._

_"I have WORK to do." he chastised as she pulled at his shirt untucking it from his pants._

_"Call in sick." she told him, and started to unbutton his shirt. He swallowed, as she ran a series of kisses down his chest._

_"I can't call in sick! I have court!" he told her and she frowned up at him starting to go down at her knees in front of him. Then grinned, hands touching his thighs._

_"Then Lets make it quick." she replied._

He was ripped out of said imagining as Hux, knocked on the open door and glared at him. "Are you going to the meeting or not?" he hissed out. Ben was very much glad he had a lot more control of himself as the reaction of the fantasy quickly cooled and though he wanted to go to the bathroom and take care of it, he gathered some papers on his desk and calmly followed Hux to the meeting room. The client was already there along with the other firm, and enemy. He didn't really care about anything and the two set to arguing over a fucking baseball card collection. Little was done, and he was left after it more then just a little angry. He paced in his office, it never really surprised him how petty people can be. If only because he did absolutely love watching Judge Judy, no matter how doctored that show could be. He saw it all the time in the firm and was more then thankful when the day ended. 

She was there on the next stop and his heart dropped into the pit of his stomach. She was with another man and laughed as they got on. He was swarthy, with dark curly hair and something of a clean shaven look. He was everything Ben wasn't, confident as he put a hand on her shoulder chatting easily. "That was smart to bring those things in." he told her and she smiled a bit awkwardly. Shuffling a little away from the man breaking the contact, the man dropped his hands grinning at her. 

"Yes well, I thought it would be a good down payment of sorts." she stated, as hiked her bag onto her back and glanced around the subway as the last of the people shuffled in, she caught his eye and grinned waving to him. He rose his hand back, looking to the guy who seemed to zero in on her. "So I got the job Poe?" she asked, he grinned to her charm flaking off in what felt like waves. 

"Of course! Even if that crusty guy didn't I'd hire you!" he told her just a little lower then his normal voice. He squared himself a little as she smiled sighing in relief. "You start whenever you like, we'll get the schedule worked out." 

"Oh good!" she touched her chest, and the man flicked his gaze quickly to her hand then to her face. "I've been so worried, when would pay day be?" the rest of the conversation only left Ben more and more irritated, thankfully Poe left three stops before, leaving him just one stop with her alone. She fumbled around her bag shifting it so that she could grab out a paper bag. "Here!" she held it out to him and he blinked to it then her. "Commute buddies?" she asked him he tried to smile as he took it and looked into it. A thickly iced cinnamon roll was inside, and it was about the size of her head. She pulled out another one, holding it around the paper bag to avoid sticky fingers as she took a bite. 

"Thanks..." he said and swallowed. "I don't cook..." he said and flushed. She chuckled. 

"Tell me about it! I could only get those cupcakes made cause I borrowed everything from my friend, and lost my old job giving me a lot of time." she told him. "Cooking is just a lot of trouble." 

"You lost your job?" he asked her and winced at himself as he followed her example to eat the roll. 

"Yeah, I went to school for engineering, looking to make buildings, but people rather build flashy buildings then things that wont fall, be destroyed, or you know. Not be some flashy tourist thing." he nodded along pretending to know what she was talking about as he stared at her lips. "Someone took insult when he wanted this building updated, and instead of like, just shoring it up, I found it was almost ready to topple. I got fired on the spot when I said so to the guy." Ben nodded again as she took a bite the car slowing down for her stop. She pushed the roll back down licking her lips. 

"I'm sorry?" he asked she shrugged. 

"I like baking when I can do it, plus its a science..." she told him and smiled to him before heading off with a wave. He waited until the car started again to try to eat more. It tasted a bit like sweet ash in his throat. He really couldn't talk to her, he had no idea how to. Most of his life was spent getting told such horror stories of 'if you hold hands with a girl she will get pregnant' and even though he knew better that fear lingered in him. He only dated once, and had one less then stellar third base encounter with that, he grimaced to the memory, and refused to dwell on it. To drunk to really recall much about it however it cringed into him as he shoved what he did recall back and away as his stop came around. After that night he didn't date and stuck to one night stands. 

Getting home was more of a curse then blessing. It was empty as it always was, and he slumped into his couch settling the roll down on the coffee table. Why cant he just talk? Why can't he just ask her out on a date? Why can't he open his mouth and tell her she was always the brightest part of his day? God that would be creepy, usually he just stared at her blankly until she was the one who started the conversations. He was a creep, thinking about some random woman, having sex with her, touching her for fucks sake! He was so scared he'd out his fantasies to her if he spoke more then three words to her. Those four words were pushing it. It didn't exactly stop him from quickly downing the roll, then shuffle to his shower and just take off the expensive suit to step into blistering hot water. 

Maybe a cold shower would be better but he couldn't stand it at the moment, and instead frowned cringing at himself for what he was doing. 

_She wiggled into the space with him nude body pressing against him.  "Schooch over." she told him and he complied, grabbing her shampoo as she went for it. He put a little into his hands and set it down as she frowned at him. He ran his hands through her hair as she leaned into him. Humming contentedly as he washed her hair and massaged her scalp in the hot water. "Mummm...." she made a noise as he gently prodded her head into the stream. One of her hands roamed down his stomach, and the muscles there tensed as she blindly roamed her hands down to him._

_"Rey," he mouthed out more in warning and she turned and grinned to him pulling him down to kiss his cheek._

_"come on, its fun! Haven't you ever tried sex in the shower?" he could only really gape at her. She kissed his neck, then the center of his chest, then own further, kissing just above his belly button. "You are so beautiful." she whispered to him and he flushed red both from the hot water on the back of his head, and the statement she made._

Ben groaned as he finally came, just as the vision of Rey in his head ran her hands along him and kissed the side of it. This was creepy, this was disgusting, and he felt worse then when the first time he imagined her. It was just after the only person he dated broke up with him, after he refused, outright and utterly to continue... well that part of the relationship. He didn't enjoy her taking advantage of him while drunk, and the fact he didn't like it was more shameful then anything he ever felt until now. Shouldn't he enjoy it? Didn't he enjoy thinking of it? Well he wasn't piss drunk in every imagining, and fully aware of it happening. He shouldn't feel violated, thats what everyone said, but he couldn't stomach the woman. 

Ben pressed his forehead against the tile of his shower the hot water going cold. God he needed a drink, and shut off the water before heading to his fridge and downing a beer like it was water. It burned in his mostly empty stomach where he stood and stared at his collection of take out. He sighed and shut the door going to bed, only really realizing he was naked when he crawled into the sheets. At the moment he really didn't care that much and forced himself to try to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be worse, tomorrow was the anniversary of THAT, and he rather be that piss drunk then to continue experiencing it. 

* * *

 

Rey shifted a bit nervous tension in her as she got onto the subway. Of course she told him that she lost her job, oh god help her she couldn't just shut up when he was around. Maybe it was his pretty eyes and the way he stared at her that filled her with tension. What can she say? It was really nice how a guy would just STARE not come up and try to flirt, try to touch her, and then ask her out. He just stared, and spoke very very little. Obviously trying to remain polite, dressed always in a suit with very shiny shoes he saved her a seat almost every day and almost smiled as she handed him the cupcake yesterday. It felt like a success, like she won something. God help her she wanted a date with him, but he was obviously rich, and probably only rode the subway to save the wear on his forty different cars. She swallowed and forced a bright smile on her face as he stood up and she took the seat he saved her. It really helped now more then ever since she was going to be spending most of the day on her feet at her new job. 

"Thanks!" she told him and he swallowed, adam's apple moving up and down. 'Can I kiss you?' she wanted to say and instead pulled out a bag of cookies. Okay, so she really didn't intend on giving a cupcake, or the cinnamon roll for that matter. That one was going to be her breakfast, but she couldn't sleep, and ended up baking around forty cookies in her new job nerves. Instead of a iced roll for breakfast she had cold cookies and warm milk. Really what decided her was his look of almost dread, and she found herself just, giving these things to him. 'Want to take me home?' she wanted to ask then, 'I got condoms in my bag, three different sizes' god damnit she bit her lip to avoid saying these things. Wouldn't that be creepy? 

"Want some cookies? I got nervous last night for my new job and ended up baking them." She held out a bag of twenty, and he blinked down at her and slowly took the bag. She grinned at him and faintly his lips pulled up at the corners. He looked wrecked really, and most people wouldn't see it. But after spending almost a year of being commute buddies one she could get a sense of how upset he could get. He got this way around the same time last year and that was really when her fantasies over him started. How weird would it be if she just asked him then if she could hug him? God that was weird, guys didn't like hugging unless sex was involved and that was made clear by her previous boyfriends. 

"Thanks." he said simply and she frowned, standing up by him. He watched her, eye twitching. 

"You doing okay commute buddy?" she asked him and he turned from her. She watched as Poe got on and immediately swept towards her. It had been a mistake to sleep with him, but quite frankly she really wanted to feel at least wanted for the moment. He at least helped her get a job and now she owed him and was sure that he thought he could get free nookie when he wanted. Ben glared at him, holding the bag of cookies awkwardly in his amazingly huge hands. God what she wouldn't do to have them on her anywhere that she had skin. 'touch me, please, touch me' she wanted to say. But he remained silent as she chatted a little with Poe. The conversation to her was completely worthless and she didn't even remember it as she wished that now she didn't have to deal with Poe. Now they would be commuting with him as his car died, she hoped he'd find another or get a new one, freeing her to chat more with Ben. 

Thankfully Poe darted out with a smile waiting for her, she turned to Ben, and gently reached out and put her hand on his. "Hey, it will be okay." she rested her hand on oneof his squeezing lightly. "I'll see you later 'kay? If you want to talk commute buddy." 'talk? want to talk in my bed?' her brain wanted her to say, and instead she slipped through the doors before they shut her. It was too bad that they didn't, but then she'd could be late and for her first day that wasn't exactly a good thing. 

"You like that guy?" Poe demanded towards her. She turned to him and rolled her eyes. 

"Just a guy I commute with, he's a good guy." she answered. Poe scoffed. 

"That's Ben Solo, he's kinda infamous." Poe demanded. Rey sighed walking a little fast. Damn Poe and his longer legs kept up with her as she headed to Skywalker bakery delights. It was no real lie that she lost her job in engineering, that building cost more to repair then to just build a new one and that wasn't taking into account of the danger of the state it was in. She had said so in full right in front of the guy, and he demanded her to be fired. TO be fair to her having emotional attachments was just not something she made often. When you have all that ripped off any any moment by any new foster parent you learned to quickly only love what you could keep in single bag. Ben had started to become a steady rock in her life and quite frankly she'd much rather just be talking to him. Even if she admitted 'hey want to put me over my kitchen counter?' to him in full. 

"Should I care?" she asked back, and dug around for another cookie. So she gave him cookies, so she gave him stuff. He looked down and everyone knew that eating cookies made you at least a tiny bit happier. Dark circles under his eyes said he had spent the night without much sleep. Poe made a noise. 

"He's the fucking laywer who won the case against-" Rey ignored him again. Lawyer? She smiled at the thought making noises at Poe to pretend she was listening. It wasn't like he may have not wanted it more then anything right? It was his job to win cases, pure and simple and the fact that Poe couldn't get over it showed that he didn't take his own job seriously. Rey gnawed on her cookie and licked her lips. 'I want to lick his lips, god that was hot when he licked off the frosting fuck.' she thought remembering the memory of him eating the cupcake. 'Ask him to eat your cupcake.' her brain supplied and Rey coughed as she inhaled a bit of cookie. Poe tried to put a hand on her shoulder as she recovered coughing. 

"Sorry, just inhaled a cookie." she told him and avoided another touch by simply getting into work. Work was mindless in a way and her new coworker Rose was more then happy for the help. To be honest Rey never had baked in any capacity but she could memorize all the recipes easily and baking wasn't THAT hard to do. Now making a dried spaghetti and marshmallow bridge that could carry her text book? That had been hard. Just getting every thing so that Rose could manipulate the sweets and confections into the ways that made them look pretty. Plus making icing, frosting, and so on, it was good mindless work as Poe made up reasons to avoid his front of the house work to flirt with her and tell her all about how Ben Solo is the person who had him evicted from his previous home. Rey blinked, it was that building she had been asked to repair now that she paid attention to him for a moment. 

Rey shook her head, she had personally saw those crumbling foundations and quite frankly was glad for him helping the city to evict all of them. Finally after nearly eight hours of work she waved to and Hugged the night shift guy who saw to it that all the baked goods were proofing, and that bread was baking all the night through. Finn was more of a highlight then Poe or Rose, and she let him hug her. He was the sweet guy who had given her the cinnamon rolls for free after all. He was a hugger, touchy, and she could feel Poe's frown. He turned to Rose and started flirting with her in earnest, looking back to Rey as she talked about her first day with Finn. More useless conversations she didn't bother remembering as she made a dash for her subway at the first opportunity. 

Her heart thudded a bit in anxiety as she didn't see him at first, then spotted him slumped down and looking more like he had just decided to throw himself into a tornado. Clothes disheveled, and as she got close he was drunk. Rey stared down at him, and settled herself nearby him. He was really out of it, and ogled at her. "Hey, you okay?" she asked him. 

"My dad is dead." he stated and she blinked and nodded. "I... fuck.." he put a hand to his face, thankfully not many people were on this route at the moment. "I... hate this day." he said simply. She figured his dad must have died awhile ago, and pulled off a brown paper bag with some kind of liquor in it out of his hands. He fumbled for it as she then grabbed his hands and pulled him to standing. 

"Come on." she soothed and as her stop came on she pulled him off. Tossing the booze out into a trash bin. She had to get him a little sobered up, and she knew of a small dinner that sold coffee and food 24/7. 

"I... want you." he said as he leaned heavily into her. She blinked at him and flushed. Okay he really must be drunk. 

"Hey, will you tell me where you live?" she asked him getting him above ground with a little difficulty. He was really big and very much stumbling drunk. He mumbled something she didn't catch. So the only reason she knew of the dinner was because her apartment was above it. Chewie the cook looked up as she moved to the staircase along the side. He ran out and she quickly had her commute buddy in her bed and passed out. At least he didn't puke all over her, and all over her apartment. 

"Who's this?" Chewie asked her, Rey waved him back down. 

"A buddy of mine, go on I can take care of him." she waved him off, and went to his legs. She got off his shoes. 'god big feet, you know-' Rey shushed her brain, as she settled the shoes down and pulled off his socks, rolling them up into the shoes and putting them in there. He didn't have a belt, but she was able to get the expensive jacket off him, and put it on one of her few hangers. After that, she pulled up a quilt over him and settled herself into her kitchen. Okay so she had a passed out drunk in her bed that her brain told her to constantly to have sex with. She only knew his profession, his name and basically nothing else. Rey quickly started to cook some things borrowing some items from the dinner below as she googled some hangover cures. 

That would come later, as she busied herself for a sleepless night. Ben moaned fretfully in his sleep, and she really did want to at least go in there and maybe wake him up, but quite frankly there was a drunk, nearly unknown man in her home and she didn't want to deal with that. Instead focusing on her nervous baking. She got to a corner store and bought a average hangover cure, and let her cat, BB in her place as she got back in waving to Chewie. Sneaking in he was now sleeping less fretfully, she put the medicine on her bedside table and a few glasses of water for good measure. BB took it upon himself to curl up on Ben's stomach purring away happily. "BB!" she hissed and cat didn't listen as she tried to get the damned cat off him without going near the guy. "FINE!" she hissed quietly. She was not jealous of a cat as she paced around her kitchen making up some coffee, and then started on getting some scones made up, he could take those home or to his job. Rey smiled at the thought of him eating and enjoying them. 

* * *

 

Ben really hadn't meant to drink that much, but after the long day of watching two people try to pull each other apart in the same inheritance case over the same damned baseball cards he really couldn't stop himself from visiting the graveyard. Then buying more then just a few beers, he bought his fathers favorite alcohol, and downed it stumbling his way to the subway. He swore to never drive after the accident and even drunk wasn't going to hop into the taxis darting around the city. He settled down for the commute to the city outskirts, and found himself sitting next to Rey, and the image of her was more then a little hazy. "Are you okay?" she asked him looking over him and frowning at the brown paper bag. He should have gotten rid of the bag and liquor, God he was stupid. 

"MY dad is dead." he answered mental filter practically gone. A sympathetic look passed her face. "I... fuck." he stated as he realized his filter was mostly gone. He had to save this. "I hate this day." he said instead of trying to ask her to call for a cab, or one of his possible friends to get him home. But then she started to touch him, prying off the liquor bottle in his hands and talking. That couldn't really be allowed, but then she was pulling him off on her stop. He watched her as she tossed the liquor into a trash bin, and then leaned on her as she half carried his jittery legs up onto the surface. "I want you." he told her as she shifted so she was more supporting him. He flushed, going into pure terror. 

"Hey, will you tell me where you live?" she asked, he couldn't make himself speak. If he did he was going to tell her more then he wanted to, instead trying to get away from her. He was more mortified that someone else started in and helped her to get him into her bed. He passed out, it was far more comfortable then he cared to admit, he only woke a little as she moved him, to pull off his coat, but then left him alone after that. Moving away from him as she dragged a heavy quilt over the top of him and left. His body relaxed when nothing else was happening. His dreams, always fretful and full of memories of the crash at this time of year made their way into his drunken stupor. 

He woke to the smell of bacon, eggs, and hashbrowns awakening him. Along with the sweet smell of baking confections he should have felt sick at the notion of eating. He had something heavy on him and peeked down, a large orange and white tabby purred affectionately on his stomach. He had managed to rip off all the buttons of his two hundred dollar shirt and maybe rip his even more expensive pants. A series of tall water glasses sat on the beside table with a small sealed 'hangerover' medication bottle. 

His head was pounding and he reached out grabbing the water and bottle trying not to upset the tabby cat on his stomach. The cat flicked its ears to him and narrowed its eyes in disgust of the moment. Then began to meow at him. "BEE BEE?" Called a female voice sending his heart rate skyrocketing. This wasnt his home, this wasnt Phas's home. This wasnt even his mothers home. The door to the room opened shedding light into the room and more jabbing pain. "Come on Bee Bee!" Reys voice called now unmuffled. He swore at himself in english, french and german and pulled the blankets up to him. As if he needed to hide something shameful about himself. 

But she didnt move anywhere, instead after glaring to him the cat glared to him and hopped off him to sneak through the door which shut after the cat. He sighed in relief and sat up. Looking around the room it looked to be made for comfort. There wasnt any true style but everything looked soft and comfy. There were few utterly personal objects he could notice and fumbled around for his jacket. Hanging up on the back of a chair and rumbled from his stint in drunken stupor. 

His phone was dead, fuck everything. His phone was dead. REY knocked on the door. "Are you awake? Do you want breakfast?" She called to him. He panted looking for anything to cover himself. He found his shoes and socks, and pulled on his jacket buttoning it up so he was at least mostly covered. He edged carefully to the door holding his shoes prepared to bolt out and run. She was gone from the door, and in the kitchen humming happily as the tabby cat wound around her, god help him, bare ankles. Now he knew why women had to cover them up back in the day. 

There was no way this was real as he winced into the lighted kitchen, preparing himself to bolt even further to her door and out. It was really the smell of food that made him freeze. She had just settled a breakfast of bacon, eggs, hashbrowns, a muffin and one banana down, fucking hell. It was the most substantial thing he would be eating in a week. She smiled to him and motioned him down, he settled in swallowing down his words. "You okay?" she asked him, he flushed and shoved some food into his mouth to avoid talking to her. If he did he'd probably ask if she liked what she saw as his jacket was coming unbuttoned. "Juice, coffee, milk water?" she asked.

"Uhh... coffee?" he answered looking at him as she poured him a cup in a mug with cartoon cats on it. "Cream?" she got out some, god bless her, bailys and settled it down with a tiny smirk. He poured a little generous amount and settled it back down as she made up her own plate. The oven dinged, and he now noticed a large pile of cookies, and one of muffins and now she was pulling out a few trays of cupcakes. "You should open a bakery." he said and frowned at himself. But she brightened and laughed nervously wiping her hands on her apron. 

"Yeah well you make me nervous, I've never had someone as bea-cool as you." she said and shoved a muffin into her mouth. He blinked and she flushed red and glanced at him. "OH, hold on.." she ran to her bedroom for a long moment and came back holding all the forgotten buttons. She pulled out a small metal tin of some baked goods and revealed a sewing kit. "I can sew these back... on..." she bit her lip and reached for him. He turned in his stool and she stood buy him, threading a needle with a almost match color of thread, before quickly starting on the top button. Then her face turned beet red, hands shaking a little. 

"I... thank you... thank you." he told her and she breathed out. He felt so unsteady as she got one on and then licked her lips focusing on his chest. 

"God you are beautiful." she whispered and he took a breath in whole body clentching as she froze in terror. "FUCK, I'm sorry!" Ben swallowed again. 

"D-d-dont be." he said quietly and she looked at him locking her eyes with him. "I'm the ass...I... fuck.. don't know what to say." Rey sewed another button on. 

"Yeah... I've had too much coffee and... god you don't want to know what thoughts are running through my head." he very much did want to know. 

"You are perfect, everything you do is prefect." he managed and she huddled her shoulders face beet red again. "I... please tell me you aren't dating." she glanced up at him and shook her head. 

"Nope... you?" he shook his head, as she did another one. Now getting closer to his navel. He was more then just a little glad for his state from the night it prevent him from showing anything. "Umm....fuck me." she winced and did another one quickly. 

"I can do that." he said and she made a strangled noise with him and then slumped her head into his shoulder. 

"Bloody fucking hell." she mumbled hands stalled. Ben felt probably a thousand times more confident now that it was really out in the open and she appeared to have more then just a positive reaction. He could hear her light british accent as she got that flustered, he was so very glad she was just as flustered as him. "This... is a date then? I have... fuck... rules... about bending me-EGH...." she made another strangled noise into his shoulder before pulling away. She took a breath in. He flushed and grabbed a slice of bacon. 

"I'd love to hear the rules." he stated and she put both her hands to her face. 

"No fucking on the first date..." she stated and then bit her lip, going back to the dangling needle and thread. "No booze, and no personal party dates until at least the third." 

"I... umm..." he grimaced trying to make his brain think clearly. "All our shared... commutes...dates?" he questioned and she blinked and then nodded. 

"God damn I really want you to eat-..." she made another strangled noise and then breathed out. "I need to not drink coffee." 

"I'd do anything you want." he told her and she finished the last button and put the thread, needle, and some type of thread clippers in the tin. He felt so much better as he ate, and really hoped to spend more time with her, but he did have a job to do. Though it would be more then just a little... bad to wear a non-laundered suit. Did he have time to get to his home? Not if he had anything to say about it. 

"Okay... umm... lets get phone numbers?" she questioned. "For nu-snap chat too!" he pulled out his phone and frowned. It was dead, and she glanced it over and chuckled nervously before handing him hers. He plugged in all his information, his numbers, office included, facebook, twitter, and snap chat he never ever used saw for when his mother made him. 

"I'm sorry that my phone is dead." he stated, and she shrugged smiling over all the information he plugged in. 

"Don't be, so first real real date?" she asked him. His heart soared in his chest as they finalized it. Rey got out iron and helped him get the suit at least looking a lot less like he slept in it as he uselessly just ate. Picking over her assortment of baked confections. He walked with her to the subway, feeling like he had just won the lottery for every single state of the US. She held his hand until her stop, Poe giving him a glare, but he really didn't care and only frowned when she had to leave him with Poe. 

"Stay safe?" he asked her, she grinned to him, and stood in front of him, fixing up his tie, pulling him down and giving him a quick peck on the cheek. 

"You too." she whispered. 

* * *

 

Poe was not amused that she was so friendly towards Ben, Ben Solo, more like Ben SWOLO. God damnit if she didn't cling onto her rules for dating she'd be letting him make the both of them late for work. It was should disappointing how eager she was for him like she just wanted a good happy sex life. At least he seemed far more awkward then her. Maybe that was why she had to cling to the rules. She wanted more then just a little nookie from him, she wanted the whole hog and wasn't about to let it run off a cliff. So he wasn't 100% fit and chiseled like Poe was. And maybe she really had to fight for dominance in her brain to prevent herself from roaming her hands all over his body until he pinn-Rey put her head onto the table she was cleaning the cool stainless steel doing little to cool down her aching body. Rose looked down at her and smiled. 

"Boy trouble?" she asked and Rey flushed. "Oh come on, I've seen it all over! So many girls come in with this way, completely flustered in my baking classes!" Rey tried to smile and only ended up thinking about Ben in nothing but her too fucking small apron on his body. 

"FUCK." she hissed out and gasped in a strangled noise. "I don't want to move to fast, I fucking want to bang his brains out and god damnit he's the most perfect man I've ever seen and fuck me he's more amazing every fucking day. His hair is so fucking smooth I just want to touch it and fucking hell fuck his body... fuck his body!" Rey moaned as Rose watched her. Poe grimaced somewhere in her periphery vision. "He's amazing! The more I know about him the more I want him, and fuck I've barely known you for two fucking days and now I'm talking to you about my hopefully active sex life."

"Hey, wasn't I..." Poe began and the two women turned to him, he flinched and gaped a little in terror. "Okay, Dameron out." he said and walked out of the kitchen area. Well at least he got the picture she wasn't interested in him anymore. Well she hoped so. No matter how good Poe looked she really adored Ben. His kinda to big ears turned pink when he blushed and if that wasn't FUCKING adorable then she would sell her soul to satan. He had a kinda big nose and damnit if she didn't want to nuzzle it with her own like the damned 'eskimo' kisses. She wanted to snuggle him, and be snuggled by him. She had nightmares too, and wanted that kind of-Rey hit her head on the table again to jar her brain back to working order. 

"Okay why don't you just do it?" Rose asked her leaning on the table. Rey moved and stared down at her fuzzy reflection in the steel. 

"Because I love him, and I don't want it be hit it and quit it. I want to date him, get to know him, and fucking hell... I want to love him more then anything." Rey was using more then one context of love. She did want to have sex with him, that much both of them made clear, and she did also want to get to know him. She went over his reactions, and blinked. He must want to get to know her too as he agreed blindly to whatever she set up. "I need to bake him a cake." she told Rose. Rose blinked at her. "GOD I've already made a billion cookies and cupcakes. Fuck I'm gonna be fat..." Rose laughed at her and Rey glared to the smaller more plump woman. 

"Hey, so will he right?" Rose said and Rey went red as THAT memory came back up again. SO both of them will be fat and happy? She could live with that, maybe finally stop carrying around her bag, that contained all her most personal objects in it. Feel safe with him, and safe enough to open up about her whole life to him like he opened up about his father. Even if he was drunk, he didn't try to cop a feel and god help if he did do that she'd had pushed him into a dirty alley way and been done with it as the alley raccoons watched. 

"Yeah... I'm good with that." Rey stated and Rose happily shrugged as Rey got back into cleaning instead of freaking out. She nearly ran into him when she got on the subway Poe blissfully absent this time around. "I missed you!' she told him and hugged him. He hugged her back swallowing. He even smelled good and so help she she was going to get ALL those condoms used up before this night ended. 

"We see each other every day." he said and she buried her face into his chest. He rubbed her back in a soothing circle. 

"I LOVE seeing you everyday." she told him and pulled back looking up at him. He looked a lot more calm, and a lot more collected then she felt. 

"I love seeing you too." he replied and smiled down at her. "God I'm so fucking glad to not have to worry about asking you to come sleep...." he said and dropped off ear tips going pink then his cheeks. 

"Ahahaa... I'm thinking that I may modify one of my rules." he looked down at her. "For you. We go get something to eat RIGHT NOW, and talk. Then we snuggle, and then..." Rey frowned at her choice of next words. "Netflix and chill?" 

"I'd love to, more then anything. Anything you want!" she smiled at him and held his hand, her stop came and he moved to get out with her but she shook her head. "You... want my place?" he asked her. 

"Its only fair... you saw mine." he swallowed. Like he never had anyone over at his place. "I can give you two minutes to hide or fetch the porno mags." she whispered to him and he started coughing and chocking. Rey blanched a bit as he recovered quickly. 

"Rey.. fuck god damnit you are the death of me." But he was smiling at her she grinned back at him. 

"I got a spare set of clothes in my bag, my cat is fed well..." she mumbled lightly and watched him look a bit shocked. "Never stayed?" she asked back. She wanted guys to stay, but they were busy too. He nodded limply and she leaned into him as the subway car slid to a ungrateful halt jarring her away from him. 

"Please? I don't mind just... sleeping." he told her, and she grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the subway car. 

"More then one context of the word sleeping." she told him and watched as he blushed again and swore. Slow, fast, she just wanted to be near him and would thank the heavens, or satan, Shiva, she wasn't picky of who was allowing this to happen, the next morning. Whatever comes, at least maybe she could enjoy the memories. 

* * *

 

**Two Years Later**

Ben was right there with Rey. They didn't need yet ANOTHER relative of his asking if they needed a bassinte. She sighed in frustration and leaned back into him stomach protruding out. "I swear if you mom asks me to name him after your grandpa for the twentieth time I'm eating all the baby clothes." she told him quietly. His mother was more then happy, and in order to not have to deal with the utter, and infectious joy, she had on the both of them they let her be the one to oversee the remodel for the babies room. 

"What's wrong with Anakin?" he asked back and she ogled up at him with a glare. 

"Ugh, not you too!" she mock whined. He chuckled and kissed the top of her head. The cat, now more of a house cat was being held by one of his nieces, fawned over in either distaste for the cat, or possibly just distaste as the young girl clipped tiny ribbons onto the shaggy fur of the beast. "Fine, but I get to name the next one." he swallowed down and tightened his hold on her a little more. 

"I love you." he told her and she sighed, moving a little to get more comfortable. 

"Yeah yeah, you know if you love me so much you'd buy me that silicon gingerbread house mold." he stared down at her and her wide pleeding eyes. 

"ANd how many times are you going to use it?" he questioned smugly she looked affronted. 

"But I REALLY want it!" she told him and reached a hand behind her to pull him into more of a full kiss. 

"Then you can buy it yourself." he told her lowly. She huffed at him. 

"Its not as fun, then its not a gift!" he chuckled into her hair relaxing back against the long sofa. She pulled up her feet and turned into him onto her side. "I'm going to sleep and I'm not going to watch you buy the mold." she told him and peeked out from mostly lidded eyes. He frowned down at her staying still, she mock glared at him and huffed again. 

"You can get the mold when I get that Vuitton tie." he told her mildly. She frowned into his chest, and snorted. 

"Sorry I can't hear you I'm asleep." she told him. 

"I'll put it on my wishlist." He ran a hand down her back. He was so very happy and even the day, and the anniversary it represented was far behind in his memories. They were still there, but they were so much easier to bare now that he had someone with him. 


End file.
